


Don't wanna let you down

by RefreshMint



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RefreshMint/pseuds/RefreshMint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Hiro killed Callaghan? What if he become the villain? What if there is a way to bring back Tadashi? Is Hiro lost forever? Read and find out. (Gore/Pedo/Sex/Violence/Death/Spoiler)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I watched BH6 with my girlfriend and I'm totally obsessed with it. My god, how can a movie do this to me? I really want some review on this because it's really important to know if it's worth to write. So, please! Give me some feedbacks on this!  
> Sorry if it's short, is just a prologue. I suggest you to read it while listening to Demons of the Imagine Dragons! I'm not english, so please say to me if there are some errors!

**Prologue**

There was something that Hiro had always believed deep down. That when all the pain for  Tadashi's death will completely envelope him, his friends would be able to make him understand that he was doing something bad.  
He had never imagined how actually his dark side was strong. He hadn't imagined that giving in to his hatred would be like this. It wasn't cold ... it didn't seem wrong. It was as if the darkness had hugged him gently as Tadashi had done so many times.  
He felt soothed, protected. His friends' voices hadn't come nowhere near his ears, but he didn't care. Hiro didn't feel bad. He didn't feel bad. He was fine.

 _ **He was fine.**_  
  
His eyes didn't show the slightest pity, while his cheek showed some blood stain. Not his of course. Hiro hadn't shed a single drop of blood, but he ... Callaghan. Oooh, yes he had shed many blood drops. Callaghan voice had threatened him. Cursed him. He was also sarcastic at one point ... but then he surrendered.  
He began to pray, cry, humble, but Hiro ears were deaf to him. The pain Tadashi had felt, Callaghan had to feel it ... ten ... hundred ... thousand times higher. He hadn't left Baymax to hurt him. Not completely. He had used him to take the mask and then Hiro had worn it. He had finally regained control of his microbot.  
Hiro had felt powerful. His head was tilted slightly and his lips were parted in an ecstatic grin. Although he had his hero suit it was as if he felt that man's blood on his skin. As if he were tearing his meat with bare hands.  
  
His friends were shouting, crying, insulting him, tried to reason with him, but he made Baymax to keep them away from his vengeance. Only after twenty minutes that he was raging on Callaghan's body he had noticed that he was already dead for a while. He hadn't lasted long. What a disappointment.  
  
Hiro turned to those who were his friends, the suit soaked with blood and guts, the mask helded in his hand, leaving the face free to show his cold expression. It wasn't enough. It wasn't enough to avenge Tadashi. It wasn't much.  
  
He picked up Baymax's green floppy that Honey had dropped to the ground as she watched the havoc that was happening before her eyes. He wouldn't destroy it. It was made by Tadashi. But he would never allow anyone to put it back in Baymax. Not until he would be felt satisfied.  
He put on the mask again, recalling the microbot and going away with Baymax, once again ignoring his friends' cries. How could they understand him? How could they even imagine what it meant to not having Tadashi? They didn't have the right to judge his actions.  
  
 _ **"I'm going to save you, Tadashi."**_


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Hiro killed Callaghan? What if he become the villain? What if there is a way to bring back Tadashi? Is Hiro lost forever? Read and find out. (Gore/Pedo/Sex/Violence/Death/Spoiler)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So much kudos and view and even a review ,__, Omg I'm so happy, really! You're so kind guys!  
> So, I really didn't expect a flashback. I started to write without even realizing it! I hope you'll like it. If you want, I suggest you to listen to My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark by the Fall Out Boys!
> 
> IMPORTANT: I changed my profile, so check it out. I'll accept free request, they can be fanfiction or drawings, so feel free to contact me.  
> You can always contact me just to talk! I really like to talk to hidashi/bh6 fans!

-Tadashi please...-

  
Hiro was clutching the sheet with his own hands, panting slightly. Red cheeks made his espression terribly adorable, while his eyes shining with pleasure were staring at his brother.  
He didn't even remember how they got on Tadashi's bed. Their aunt was out at her friends' home that night, and he and his brother had begun to watch a movie on the couch. It was a while that Hiro didn't allowed himself to rest since he started working on his microbot. Tadashi had left him to choose the movie, and he had opted for a horror to have some fun. Whenever there was a little frightening scene, he clung to Tadashi's arm, hiding his face. The first few times the older one had laughed, teasing him, but every time Hiro clung to him, he came closer and closer to his body while having an extremely cute expression.  
For Hiro it was a silly prank. He was in full puberty and hadn't had the slightest problem to realize that he liked guys and not girls. And his brother was an extremely beautiful guy. Broad shoulders that made you feel secure when he hug you, strong arms, chest carved without being excessive. To be a nerd, his brother was well built. His mind hadn't even raised the issue that between brothers that kind of effusions shouldn't happen. After all he didn't really imagine what would happen. It was only a small game that his hormones needed to do.  
Towards the middle of the movie he found himself sitting on his brother's lap, with his arms around his neck.  
  
-Hiro If you're so afraid we can simply put another movie on.-  
  
Tadashi had said, looking worried and a little tense. Hiro had shaken his head, making an innocent expression, pretending like he did in the bot fights. He approached his face to his brother, enjoying his tension, when things clearly went out of hand.  
  
-Shit.-  
  
He had heard Tadashi curse, before feeling his lips against his own. They were rough, a bit hot and chapped. They seemed to be on fire. Or maybe it was his own to be hot.  
Hiro found himself paralyzed, his eyes wide. Other than out of hand, things were completely went crazy. Tadashi’s tongue had started to gently lick his lips, not seeming interested in wanting access to his mouth for the moment. They had been like that for at least a minute, as if all that Tadashi wanted was to taste his brother in that quite innocent way. He was so caught in the moment. Eyes closed, cheeks slightly red, and his arms on Hiro's hips to hold him against his body.  
Hiro felt crazy. The game had suddenly become serious but did he feel really... sorry? He had started it, right? And then ... the only thing he wanted at that moment was surrender to the Tadashi's sweetness. He closed his eyes, opening his lips.  
If for a second Tadashi had seemed hesitant, the next moment he hadn't let the opportunity to pass. He had invaded his brother's mouth with his own tongue, putting more passion and desire in his movements. He had tasted the inside of his mouth, and then he finally had dedicated himself to Hiro's tongue, teasing just to make it react and move against his.  
Hiro hadn't in the least expected that a kiss could be so intense. He didn't even think to being embarrassed by his first serious kiss . It wasn't awkward. He was completely at pleasure's mercy. His tongue followed that of his brother, while savoring their mixed saliva. He hadn't even realized he had just started to moan against Tadashi's mouth.  
There were lots of things he hadn't noticed. How Tadashi had taken him in his arms, making his legs hold onto his hips. Or how he had brought him to the bedroom, continuing to kiss him, as his hands began to undress him, dropping his clothes on the floor.  
Not that Hiro minded. He could just focus on Tadashi's mouth, who had began to kiss the skin on his neck. At first they were light kisses. Under his chin, behind his ear, at the corner of his mouth. All places that Hiro had never thought to be so sensitive. He was in the grip of the shivers of pleasure, before Tadashi really started. The kisses had become much more intense, leaving red and moist marks on his skin.  
Hiro found himself moaning again, not knowing how else to vent what he was feeling, noting that his voice made Tadashi more passionate and impatient. Was he turning him on? Only by releasing those groans from his mouth? The idea made Hiro extremely excited in turn, as if he was aware of the power that he could exercise over Tadashi.  
  
-Tadashi please...-  
  
Hiro said, licking his lips and glancing lustful at his brother. Or at least, he tried to throw a similar look. He had never done such a thing, but by Tadashi's expression it had clearly worked.  
  
-Please...-  
  
He repeated, shaking his hips against the other. He felt his member warm and awaken. Obviously he had already have an erection in his life, but he had never happened to feel that way. He seemed to go crazy, he needed to give vent to that pleasure. His brother had moved away, looking at him with the clear desire to totally jump on him, but he had swallowed, calming himself a little. He had kissed Hiro's forehead, gently, in total contrast to the situation in which they found themselves.  
  
-Stop me whenever you want, get it?-  
  
He recommended, while stroking his thigh. Tadashi no longer had his shirt in, while the only thing that remained on Hiro were his boxers. All the clothing were removed while they were too absorbed in kisses to realize something.  
When Hiro finally realized he was almost a step away from total nudity in front of his brother, the embarrassment seemed to catch him in an instant. He put his hands to cover his face, watching his brother gently slid his boxers down his legs, leaving his erection free. Hiro said nothing, not a word. He was so tense. He had already touched himself obviously, but to have another person to look at him and probably about to touch him was totally different. He felt butterflies in his stomach and his heart beating wildly.  
What he didn't expect, however, was that Tadashi had absolutely no intention of touching his member. Not as he believed at least. He felt his brother's hot breath on his tip, not even having the time to say something before he felt Tadashi's mouth on him. Hiro's mouth dropped open in a silent groan totally surprised.  
  
-T-T-Tadashi...?!-  
  
He looked at his brother, too caught on passing his tongue on his member as if it were a delicious sweet  to eat. Tadashi didn't even responded to his call, he concentrated himself only to savor his brother. He went lightly, figuring that it was Hiro's first time and he could suffered seen that his skin must felt painfully sensitive. He licked expertly, enjoying the moans that Hiro seemed unable to restrain totally amazed by the pleasure. After a few moments he placed a light kiss on the tip, before taking it completely in his mouth and suck it up, studying Hiro's reaction. He didn't want him to feel pain, but the only thing he received was an ecstatic moan of his name, and a hand clasped around his hair pushing him further against the dick. He held his hips still seen that although Hiro's size wasn't a problem, it was quite annoying to feel him push it against the back of his throat.  
He dedicated himself to suck his tip while moving his hand along the member until he heard Hiro tremble uncontrollably.  
  
-Tadashi! Tadashi oh god... please I... I'm cumming!-  
  
Hiro groaned, feeling at his limit. Tadashi grinned inside, deepthroating his brother the next moment. Hiro's eyes widened, leaning against Tadashi while throwing a pitched moan and cumming on his mouth.  
Oh. God.  
Hiro felt unable to formulate a single thought. He dropped into the mattress, still shaken by the intense pleasure. The breath was heavy and he realized only after a while the satisfied grin on Tadashi as he licked his lips. Hiro threw the pillow on him, turning red as a tomato, before starting to laugh with him.

* * *

Hiro's eyes snapped open, staring at the black dirty ceiling. He sat on a bed that he had recovered. It creaked, clearly rusty. Not that he cared. The sheet slid down his body as he stood up, leaving him completely naked. He didn't feel cold even though it was late autumn. Everything was cold, he more than anyone, so it wasn't a problem.  
He was in the same shed where he met Professor Callaghan when he was working ont the microbots.   
With Baymax's help he had brought equipment, necessary furniture and some food. The minimum to survive and work on his project.  
When he passed in front of a large vertical mirror he stopped to look. His hair was even more messy than usual and his eyes were rimmed by deep dark circles. However he didn't seem tired, just cold. There wasn't a single emotion on his face. He didn't even remember how it was before.  
A small familiar sound reached his ears, while his microbots went sinuously along his bare leg and gently on his body. They twined his hips, climbed on his chest and then divided and went to surround his arms and his neck.  
Hiro observed them in silence, feeling their heat. It was objectively impossible to feel heat coming from those things but it was irrelevant. The feeling for Hiro was to like be embraced by Tadashi, he couldn't mistaken it.  
  
-Brother ... It's almost time. I'm coming.-  
  
He whispered to his reflection.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Did you enjoy the reading? I really hope you did!   
> I want all of you to think at the most sexy Hiro you can imagine in the last part. Just... can you see how fucking sexy he is with all his microbot on his body? If only I was decent at drawing... PLEASE IF YOU ARE A DECENT ARTIST DRAW IT BECAUSE GOD. WHY NOT?  
> I'll explain in the next chapters why are the microbots moving on their own.  
> Review please ,_,

**Author's Note:**

> AN: How was it? Do you want to know how it will continue? Then review it! Tell me what you think could happen, if you liked it or not! Thanks for reading!


End file.
